This invention relates to apparatus for cutting and more particularly to improvements for mounting and fine adjusting of cutting blades in a rotating cylinder for cutting and perforating continuous webs of paper, plastic, fabric, etc. More specifically, the invention provides for accurate adjustment of the blade height that is easily and quickly made by the machine operator.
Currently, the bulk of the fast change cutters and/or perforators are either of the type seen in U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,848,202 or 4,920,843. Each of these has significant drawbacks in terms of the ease and quickness of adjustment for blade height.